


a good job

by BlueToRed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Demolition, Bottom Dave Strider, M/M, Praise Kink, Top John Egbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueToRed/pseuds/BlueToRed
Summary: Dave's boyfriend knows that Dave has a certain kink. Dave likes to get praised in bed. John decides to give Dave a special reward for doing such a good job.





	a good job

“That’s a good boy, Dave. You’re taking all my cock.”

Dave was proudly laying face down in bed, letting John demolish his hole.  


John is thrusting all of his weight against Dave's hips, Dave can barely hold his ass up.

John slapped the side of Dave's ass as he asked Dave to “lift up that-"

Dave perks up, he moves his ass up instantly before John even finishes asking.

Dave places his hands on the bed and pushes hims chest up, now he's on all fours for John.

“That’s it, what a good boy." John praises him as he drives himself into Dave, "you like hearing what a good job you’re doing?”

Dave let out an airy moan. Gasping at the feeling striking through his chest, a feeling of pride and lust.  


John giggles, “let me hear the answer, cutie!”  


Dave struggles to gasp out the word,_ “Ye-yes...”_

“There he is!" John happily cheers for Dave, "there’s my good boy!"  


John is still pumping his cock into Dave's ass, demolishing his boyfriend's hole.  


He wraps his hand around Dave's neck, pulling Dave's head back and sucking Dave's neck.

John kisses Dave's neck when he's done sucking on it.  


John smiles as he sweetly says, “You want me to go faster?!”

Dave moans, he knows that John is going to go faster regardless of an answer.

John is still pulling Dave's head back. He tightens his grip around Dave's neck as he starts thrusting into Dave at full force. Dave's mouth fully opens, sweat is pouring from his face and airy moans are escaping his throat.

John let's go of Dave's throat so he can grab onto Dave's hips with both hands.

Dave falls to the bed, the front half of his body is laying flat on the bed, the bottom half is being used up by John.

John is rhythmically pounding into Dave's hole, gripping his nails into Dave's hips and holding up Dave's ass himself.

Dave tries to shift his weight, he tries to pull himself back up... but he can't.

John's pulling Dave's body back with each thrust while he's slapping his balls against Dave's ass.

"Moan louder, sweetie." John groaned out the words. Telling the man underneath him to start moaning out loud for him.  


Dave was panting and gasping for breath already, he started moaning for his lover.

“Show me how much you like it.” John's hands gripped tighter around Dave's hips.  


John slowed down his pace so he could pull out of Dave completely and then force himself back in in less than a second.  


Dave moaned as John hit him right in the spot that always makes his mind numb.

John slowly pulled out of Dave again and completely forced himself into Dave's hole. After John got a suitable "Ahhgmmh!" out of Dave, John started thrusting himself into Dave's hole again at a steady pace.

“You’re doing so great for me tonight, Dave!" John groaned. "I’m going to give you a _-hhhmmgh-_ a reward.”

John wasn't making it easy for Dave to respond.

“What i-" Dave gasped, John hit his prostate mid sentence. _"Ahh!"_  


"What was that?" John pulled out of Dave completely.

He stopped fucking Dave's ass long enough for Dave to push himself back up and ask,

"Wh-at is it?” Dave moaned out, panting and groaning.   


Dave tried to catch his breath but John was already sticking himself back inside of his gaping hole.  


John slowly began to work his cock into Dave's ass again as he gleefully answered,

“Instead of coming in your mouth today, I’m going to finish in your little hole.”  


Dave could feel the beating of his own heart in his throat, he wanted John's cum to devastate his ass desperately.

“How about that?” John asked Dave as his cock invaded Dave's tiny hole.  


"Ah..._ ahhhh."_ Dave moaned for John._ "fuu-fuuck."_  


"Now let me use you." John gripped onto Dave's hips again, forcing Dave's ass back against his cock. Dave's thighs were being forced backwards too, forcing Dave's chest to fall back onto the bed again.

John pulled Dave against John's pelvis and held him there as he wildly thrusted himself into Dave. John was hysterically and madly fucking his boyfriend's hole

Dave started uncontrollably moaning, gasping as John demolishes Dave's ass.

John continues using Dave's hole, relentlessly dominating his partner's tiny but gaping hole.

Dave was already limp, gasping for breath. His mind was completely drained of all thoughts due to how intense his orgasm was.

John tensed up, he pulled back his head and released his load into Dave with one final thrust. He left himself there as he gritted his teeth and grunted, filled Dave up completely.

John finished riding the high his orgasm gave him. He looked down at Dave and saw just how fucked out his lover was. Dave's face was hot and panting but he looked as satisfied as he looked tired. 

“Aww!" John panted out "I’m glad you like your gift. You earned it!”


End file.
